Talk:LaLa Land: Rebirth
Crafting system Is the statement "These recipes are some of the best items in the game" accurate? It's not supposed to be "These recipes are 'for' some of the best items in the game"? Also, how does one "meditate" on a recipe? --The Krit 16:39, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Requirements? "No hak paks are required for this server." is clear enough to me. But what is the minimum patch version needed, v1.69? This sounds like a vanilla server to me (which is fine), so does that mean that no spells, feats, class restrictions or leveling requirements (like single level skill dumps, as one example) have been modified? Is the default alignment system used or is there an alignment manager of some sort that players can access? What sort of rest system is used? I did check the website but found no documentation to clarify any of these points. I would have expected that questions as basic as these would at least have been described in the new player FAQ section (and save me the need to post them in the wiki). Finally, does a prospective site member need to be well-adversed in your theme trivia? I was unable to register because my answers to the two trivia questions were flagged as being false though I know for certain they were correct, at least according to the fantasy lore that I am familiar with. Is this supposed to be some sort of filtering mechanism? Understand, I am not complaining... just confused. 17:58, July 26, 2014 (UTC) * We usually only list the required patch version when it is not the latest (1.69). So if there is no version listed in the "Connection information" box, go ahead and assume 1.69. (If it turns out to be wrong, please come back and either correct the box or leave a note in the article's talk page so someone else can correct it.) Similarly, special restrictions and requirements tend to be mentioned if they exist, but not if they don't (because if they don't exist, it might be because no one gave them a first thought). My advice is to simply log into the server and see what happens. Some people overthink things so much that they are left with no time for playing. : As for theme trivia, we (NWNWiki) have none, and I am not aware of needing to answer trivia questions in order to create an account here. If you are referring to registering at the LaLa Land site, you might have to take your questions to the server (log in if there is no contact info on the website), as the only connection between NWNWiki and LaLa Land is that we have an article about the server. (Someone familiar with the server might notice a question asked here, but I would not count on it.) Oh, and trivia questions when registering are usually some sort filtering mechanism intended to keep out spam-bots. --The Krit (talk) 19:55, July 26, 2014 (UTC)